


Starsong

by Mishael



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishael/pseuds/Mishael
Summary: In which Eli discovers (and shares) secret talent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moomkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomkin/gifts).



> This is another one-shot for a friend. A small headcanon idea for Thrawn and Eli.

He wasn’t on the bridge, and he wasn’t in his office. Nobody seemed to know where Thrawn had disappeared, and Eli was growing increasingly annoyed. Too frequently these days did the Chiss slip off on his own, seemingly whenever Eli needed to talk with him. Was he avoiding him on purpose?

On a whim, he decided to check the observation deck, which Thrawn had had designed specifically for the _Chimaera_. The door slid open with a quiet _whoosh_ , and Eli stepped inside. The room was dark, the lights not merely at their naturally low setting but entirely off. He was about to turn away, assuming the room was empty, when out of the corner of his eye he caught the tall, silent shadow standing near one of the transparisteel viewports.

Tempted with the idea of sneaking up on Thrawn—it would serve him right for sneaking away—Eli cautiously picked his way around the room, stepping carefully, holding his breath. Thrawn did not move; he was intensely focused on the starfield outside. Eli grinned as he drew close, feeling that he might actually have a chance of success.

Then he froze, his eyes widening.

Thrawn was singing.

Not loudly, of course. It was almost as if he wasn’t aware that he was singing. But the song was beautiful and sad...

...and familiar.

Eli stepped up beside him, fixing his gaze out on the stars as well.

And joined in harmony.

If Thrawn was surprised by Eli’s sudden appearance, he did not show it. His eyes did brighten, however, as Eli joined him in song, and Eli gave him a lopsided smile. Thrawn sang in a language Eli had never heard while Eli sang in Basic, but that did not diminish the song in any way. In fact, the combination sent a shiver down Eli’s spine.

The song finished, and they both stood in silence. Then Eli stirred, suddenly feeling guilty for interrupting Thrawn’s moment of solitude.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, sir.”

Thrawn’s glowing eyes settled on Eli, and there was something there that he couldn’t quite decipher. “You did not disturb me, Commander. In fact, I am glad you are here.”

Eli gave him a tight smile and turned back to the stars.

“I did not know you were aware of that song,” Thrawn murmured.

Eli shrugged. “I could say the same to you. My mother used to sing it to me when I was growing up.” He turned back and met the crimson gaze. “Although I don’t know what language you were using.”

A smile touched Thrawn’s lips. “That was the language of my people,” he said quietly.

Eli’s eyebrows rose, honored that he got to hear it, while at the same time... “It sounds a bit complicated.”

Thrawn chuckled. “Yes, it is difficult for humans.” He released a quiet sigh as he turned away, toward the stars. Eli did the same.

“This is a nice room,” Eli commented. “Great view.”

He almost didn’t hear Thrawn’s reply. “Yes.”

Another moment passed silently.

“May I ask you something, sir?”

Thrawn’s answer was to turn to him, bowing his head slightly.

“Is...is there anything bothering you?”

A blue-black eyebrow lifted curiously.

Eli squirmed a little. “It’s just that you’re here, alone, in the dark, staring wistfully out at the stars...singing to yourself...”

Thrawn smiled at Eli’s description, but Eli could see the sadness behind it as Thrawn’s gaze drifted to the stars yet again.

“I am all right, Commander,” he said in a low, thoughtful voice. “Just remembering.”

Eli nodded, a sudden pang in his heart as he stared at Thrawn’s profile, illuminated by the silver glow of the stars. “Your home?” he asked softly.

Thrawn nodded but said nothing more.

Eli tried to follow his gaze, wondering if they were looking in the specific direction of Thrawn’s home planet. He sighed, feeling his own twinge of homesickness. But it wasn’t as strong as he thought it would be. Sure, sometimes he missed the warmth of his home and his family, but...strangely, he felt nearly as much at home right here.

In fact, there was no other place he wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not originally intended to add to this story, but I wrote this spur of the moment today and thought it would fit in nicely with the theme.

It was much later than he had intended to retire, and once he knew no one else would cross his path, Thrawn allowed his shoulders to droop a little. It had been a long week filled with the mundane and the routine. On top of everything was the growing sense that a significant shift was about to take place, and a cloud of melancholy had settled itself over him.

He paused for a moment at the door to the observation deck, his fingers hovering over the release panel. One small part of his mind told him that he should just return to his quarters and settle in to sleep, and the weariness that pulled on him seemed to grow just that much heavier. But no, he needed time to unwind first, somewhere quiet where he would not be disturbed, where he could think and relax.

Stepping into the room, he realized instantly that the room was not empty as he had thought it would be. Eli had slipped away nearly an hour ago, and Thrawn had assumed that he was going to collapse into bed himself, given the evidence of exhaustion around his eyes and in the way he dragged his feet. But then, his step had perked up as he walked away. Thrawn had thought nothing of it at the time. Now, however, he understood why the young commander had been so eager to end his shift.

Eli’s shadowed form sat near one of the large viewports, hunched forward slightly at the edge of the couch. The lights in the room were on very low. He cradled something in his arms, something that Thrawn could not see from where he stood.

But he could hear it.

Silently, not wishing to disturb him, Thrawn approached Eli, listening with increasing curiosity and interest. Soft, resonating music flowed from the plucked strings of the wooden instrument resting in Eli’s lap, his fingers gripping its neck and shifting expertly as the melody progressed. Eli alternately hummed and sang softly as he played, sometimes gazing out at the stars, other times staring down at his hands as he faltered to find the right note or chord.

It was beautiful, and Thrawn felt his chest contract with a twinge of sadness.

Eli must have felt his eyes on him, for he suddenly spun around, gasping and nearly dropping the instrument when he saw Thrawn standing there. “S-sir! I didn’t know you were there.”

“I apologize for interrupting you, Commander,” Thrawn said quietly, with a slight tip of his head. “Please do not stop on my account.”

“Oh, well...” Eli’s voice trailed off, colored with embarrassment. “It’s been years since I’ve played. I’m rather out of practice.”

“Is this the source of your excitement upon your return from Judonna?” Thrawn asked, the corner of his mouth curling upward in a knowing smile.

Eli couldn’t help smiling back, although he ducked his head shyly. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I saw one of the vendors’ stalls filled with guitars and couldn’t help splurging, I guess.” His fingers moved, and with a graceful motion he strummed several chords in a row, the action automatic and familiar.

“A guitar?” Thrawn repeated, his eyes drawn to the style and design of the instrument in Eli’s arms.

“Yeah.” Eli held it away from his body as if to admire it as well. “We have these on Lysatra. They’re pretty popular. Easily transportable, capable of different styles of music, not too hard to learn.” He smiled tightly. “My brother taught me how to play,” he said, his voice dropping as a brief wave of emotion passed over his face. “But it seems I haven’t quite forgotten everything,” he added a moment later in a more upbeat tone. “It’s nice to be able to play again.”

Thrawn watched Eli as he spoke, observing every expression and turn of his voice. He smiled gently when Eli looked back at him. “Would it be too distracting if I joined you?”

“No, no,” Eli said, although he shifted nervously. “But it really has been a while since I last played. It might not be as relaxing as it should be.” He chuckled awkwardly.

“I thought it sounded wonderful,” Thrawn said softly.

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Thrawn could see the color rise in Eli’s cheeks. “Well, that’s kind of you to say, sir.”

Thrawn could tell that Eli did not believe him. “It is not my habit to exaggerate, Commander.”

“I know.” Eli bowed his head, pretending to focus on adjusting his grip on the guitar, reaching up to tweak the knobs at the top of the neck. “Well, if you’re sure.”

In reply, Thrawn lowered himself near Eli, turning to face the starscape above them. After a moment of hesitation, the music began again. Despite Eli’s objections to his own skill, he certainly knew what he was doing. Thrawn closed his eyes, allowing the music to wash over him as the tension of the day—of the week—slowly drained away.

He was going to miss moments like these.


End file.
